Across Time redo
by Tunnel for Puppies
Summary: The GX gang have never heard of these new kids who apparently are from a Duel Elite academy. A strange air drifts around them, and something is just not right. It's up to the GX gang to find out in time to save both time periods. ACROSS TIME REDONE.


Tony: Been awhile, huh?

* * *

><p>On an island was an academy known as Duel Academy. It was a school for the Duel Elite. On this island lived many students who were willing to learn more. There were three dorms on this island. Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. The students were ranked differently, and lived separately in these dorms. One dorm in particular, held a very capable duelist who loved having fun and did anything he needed to, to help his friends.<p>

In the forest of Duel Academy, a small puddle rippled. If one were to look through at their reflection, they would see that it was not their reflection they saw, but something else entirely. It looked as though someone was falling. Falling from the sky. But if you looked up, you saw no one. The person was still falling. Coming closer to the puddle. And then…

"GAH!"

A girl landed on her behind next to the puddle. She gasped and looked around, noticing the surroundings were different yet the same. She looked at the puddle and noticed a few others following. They splashed through the puddle. One landed on top of the girl with an "oof!" while the others landed around them. The one that had landed on top of her sat up and looked around.

The girl pushed the other off, who was a boy, and stood. She dusted her clothes off. She had short brown hair with strange blue-teal streaks. Her eyes were an emerald green with brown swirled into them. She wore a blue jacket, blue shirt, a black skirt, and black shoes. She breathed a heavy sigh and walked in a circle around the puddle. They had been sent somewhere else, but there was no way this was from their time.

A boy with black hair and grey eyes paced back and forth. He was wearing all black. He pulled out a hand-held device and held it up. He hummed and looked over to the others. They watched him, hoping something had come up. They wanted to go home.

"Well, due to the fact that we went through that time rift Emiko's parents had opened up, we're in the past. Our parent's school days to be exact," the grey eyed boy stated.

"What?" yelled a boy who had dusty-blue hair. His eyes were coal black and he looked on the verge of tears. He wore a blue shirt, dark blue pants, and dark blue shoes. The older boy placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Calm down, Daniel. It'll only be until we figure out a way to reopen the rift."

"But, Jun, what about mom and dad? They're still there fighting! We need to get back now!" Daniel said. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

The girl sighed and scratched the back of her head. She sat down next to the puddle and gently placed her finger in it. Nothing happened. She sighed and sat back. She looked back at the other two in their little group and smiled slightly. They were playing a game.

"At least Ryou and Michael aren't down in the dumps about it," she murmured.

"Shut up, Emiko. This is partly your fault. If we hadn't been exposed, we wouldn't be here!" Jun yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at poor Emiko. Wasn't her fault. We would've been exposed in the first place," said a boy with jet black hair and teal-blue eyes. He smirked slightly and looked up at the other boy. The other boy was smirking as well.

"Well, Ryou, looks like this game has finally come to an end!" the boy, Michael, said triumphantly.

"Oh really?" Ryou said, his smirk never faltering as Michael's hand hovered above his ace. Then it moved to the joker and that's the card Michael plucked up.

"It's over! I win!" Michael looked at the card and fell back, landing on the back of his crocodile, Lana. He groaned as the joker practically laughed at him.

"Yes! I win!" Ryou cheered and laughed. He sat back and looked back to Jun and Emiko. Daniel had started going through his things looking for a place for them to sleep.

Daniel made an "aha!" noise as he pulled out a tiny capsule. He dug a small hole and dropped a tablet into it. He covered it with dirt and splashed a bit of puddle water onto the spot. He took a step back and watched as huge tree with the roots making a shelter big enough to hold the five of them began growing. He smiled and patted himself on the back as he pulled out his sleeping bag and ducked into the roots.

Emiko sighed and looked at Jun who rolled his eyes. He mumbled something about "show off little brothers" as he grabbed his own sleeping bag and ducked inside as well. Michael and Ryou followed behind them. Emiko climbed the huge tree and sat up in the high branches she sighed as she noticed a light flicker on below her.

'_I really screwed up this time. It can't get any worse than this…" _she thought to herself. Little did she know, things were about to get much, much worse for herself, her friends, and everyone on Duel Academy island.

* * *

><p>Millie: While we get back into the writing mood, let us know what you think of the first redone part of Across Time. Tony and I want to get back to writing and redo EVERYTHING.<p>

Tony: Sorry we've been gone so long. Hoped you all didn't miss us too much!


End file.
